


ROYGBIV

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, DRLAMP - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Polyamory, Queer platonic relationships, not r/mr/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Patton loves to see the colors of his soulmates everywhere around him, but he hasn't found a way to meet any of them yet. When it becomes clear they're finding each other, Patton wonders if they even want to find him.Day 4 of Soulmate September- Only you can see a path of color marking where your soulmate has been
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135





	ROYGBIV

Patton loved the rainbow of trails that crisscrossed his world. The paths usually lasted a day before fading away but they were all close enough in the city that he saw their mosaic frequently. 

When Patton left for work in the mornings, he smiled at Violet's path as it traveled down the sidewalk. He often wished he could take a day or two to try and track that path back to a house or Violet's work, but the path crossed itself so many times and ran practically everywhere through the city. He was certain Violet had to have seen his path, so maybe it was a one-sided bond. The man sure was busy all over town as it was so maybe he just didn't have enough time to look for Patton. Or he didn't want to.

Patton would arrive at the post office and pick up his deliveries for the day before starting his route. He greeted everyone with a smile and if they seemed in need of cheering up, he'd crack a joke. 

About a quarter of the way through his route, Patton often found himself following pretty closely with Yellow's path. He was pretty sure Yellow was a lawyer because his path spent so much time between the municipal courts and prison. Patton didn’t like to imagine Yellow was on the other side of that coin so a lawyer he had to be.

After lunchtime, he often found the point where Red and Green met up and visited a local deli together each day. Patton wondered if the two saw each other’s path or if they just happened to know each other by coincidence. Some days he stopped at the same deli for his own lunch.

Indigo must be so smart; he was always at the local college campus where Patton's last few deliveries were. Maybe he was a graduate-level student or a professor! Patton liked to admire Indigo's path after his last delivery and sometimes followed it off campus to the local park. Sometimes Indigo and Violet's paths joined up and led up to the top of a hill. Patton wondered when they met up because he never found them there but they seemed to go there together often.

One day after his route, Patton found that Yellow had joined Indigo and Violet on the hill. That couldn't be a coincidence. Did they see him pass by when they came back the next day? What color did they see him as?

This left him as the only one who hadn't met any of the others.

Patton sighed and headed home to make dinner. He didn't like feeling left out. But there wasn't much he could do if he never ran into any of them.

The next day he followed the three paths to the hill again, but this time he found an envelope in the grass. The outside was marked with neat print handwriting and read "Sky Blue". Looking around he picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a note in the same neat handwriting.

_ Dear Sky Blue, _

_ We see your path here each night when we come to stargaze together. We want to meet you and Red and Green. Take this letter with you so we know you found it and come back tonight at 9 PM.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Logan (Indigo), Virgil (Violet), and Janus (Yellow) _

The names were each signed in different handwriting. Patton felt his heart soar at the thought of meeting his soulmates. He hurried home to prepare for that night.

First, Patton had to decide what to wear. They called him Sky Blue, so maybe his work shirt would be a good idea? He shrugged and decided to go with the light blue polo and khakis. He tied a light grey cardigan around his shoulders just in case it got cold that night. He looked in the mirror. This was either the best look he'd ever come up with or the absolute dorkiest outfit he owned. He'd make it work. 

Indigo, Violet, and Yellow (no.. Logan, Virgil, and Janus) hadn't said to bring anything, but it felt rude to show up empty-handed. Patton quickly set to work in the kitchen making snickerdoodle cookies. By the time the last tray was coming out of the oven, Patton checked the time and realized he needed to leave 5 minutes ago. He quickly packed the cookies up and ran for the park.

He got to the hill, out of breath but right on time and took a moment to look at the vibrant paths ahead of him. Virgil and Logan must have walked to the park together and met Janus here at the base of the hill. His eyes followed the paths up to the top where an aura of purple, blue, and gold was shining with a halo effect. He couldn’t see anyone but they had to be up there. Patton couldn't remember feeling this nervous before in his life. With a gulp, he started to climb the hill.

"Maybe the note scared Sky Blue off," Virgil suggested, laying on a blanket with his hands cushioning his neck, his hoodie splayed out underneath him.

"Why would it have scared him? I was formal and polite," Logan squinted his eyes at Virgil.

"Exactly, L."

"Maybe someone else picked up the letter," Janus poured himself a glass of wine and glanced down the hill. He failed to mention the man hiking his way up with a trail of light blue behind him.

"Perhaps, but why would they have taken it with them if it wasn't for them?" Logan reasoned.

"To throw it out? I mean it was litter," Janus smirked at Logan.

"Nah, I think he got it. His path is standing like right on top of where I left it," Virgil shrugged, "we'll find out sooner or later."

"Ah, hello?" Patton called up the hill as he neared the top. Logan and Virgil snapped their heads towards the sound of the voice.

Janus glanced at Patton again with a knowing smirk, "probably just a ranger coming to send us packing."

"You're a really bad liar, Jan," Virgil admonished, propping himself up on his elbow as Patton huffed his way into view of the three men.

"Sorry… I'm late…." Patton took some deep breaths, practically doubled over, "had to get…. the cookies… out of the… oven," He took one last deep breath and sat down on the ground before looking up at the others.

"Sky Blue, it's really you," Virgil gave Patton a smile.

"My name is Patton and I can't believe we're all here," Patton looked at each of their faces, trying to memorize each one.

"Baked goods? I'll pass. But it is good to meet you, Patton," Logan smiled before turning back to the telescope he was assembling. 

Patton held up the tray of cookies to the other two and Janus quickly grabbed one. Virgil took two, stuffing one in his pocket before laying back down on the blanket.

"So, how did you all meet?" Patton chose one of the hundreds of questions threatening to spill out of his mouth all at once.

"I deliver doordash so it was kinda just a matter of time," Virgil spoke up.

"Yes, Virgil delivered to me once and we made it a habit to come out here after dinner to relax," Logan looked up from the telescope.

"Much like you, I found their trails meeting up and took the opportunity to trace the dark blue one back to Logan’s office," Janus smirked.

"Some would call that stalking," Virgil interjected.

"Is it stalking if you're soulmates?" Janus retorted.

"I suggested leaving you the note. It was fairly obvious you'd found this spot but missed our meet-ups each time. We haven't figured out how to contact Red or Green yet," Logan mused, proud his idea had worked.

"Oh, so you see them too?" Patton smiled, his own idea coming together.

"Yes, it appears we each have five soulmates. A bit of an anomaly but it's worked well so far," Logan grinned, moving to sit next to Janus.

"Any more than five would just be a crowd," Janus laid his hand on Logan's, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

"And I hate crowds," Virgil spoke up from the ground. Patton shifted to sit closer to him, grabbing one of his cookies for himself.

"Guys, I might know how we can contact Red and Green. We should write another note and I can deliver it somewhere I know they'll find it," Patton grinned at the others, glad he could contribute to the dynamic.

Virgil looked up at Patton, "wait you're actually a postman? How come you never found any of us first?"

"Probably because I have to keep my deliveries on schedule," Patton shrugged, "neither rain nor sleet nor dark of night, right?"

"Well that makes perfect sense," Janus rolled his eyes, "although we should do another note for the other two."

"Let's get writing," Logan rummaged in his messenger bag for paper and pens.

"Okay no, it's my turn, Teach," Virgil sat up and grabbed the paper from Logan. Logan huffed at him but tossed him a purple pen anyway.

* * *

Patton was so excited to see Red and Green's trails by the deli the next day that he completely missed that they both went inside but only Red's came back out. He headed directly to the counter, greeting the server behind the counter who he'd spoken with several times before when he heard a loud gasp behind him.

"It's You!" Patton turned around in alarm to find a man with a bright green aura standing much too close to him with an almost manic grin on his face.

"It's me?"

"Baby Blue! I told Ro you'd come in today but he didn't want to wait," the man grabbed Patton in a big hug. His grip was terrifyingly strong. Patton barely managed to worm his way out of the embrace.

"Hi there! You were waiting for me?" Patton straightened out his uniform, the letter from the others clutched in his hand.

"Yup! I'm Remus and my brother is gonna be so mad he didn't wait," Remus grinned and offered a hand to Patton.

Patton blinked, "wait, your brother? Red is your brother? Isn't that… weird?"

"Oh, we can't see each other’s trail. But we both see the same four colors around town so we made a bet that y'all see both of us and I just won 20 bucks," Remus laughed and noticed the letter in Patton's hand, "who's that for, Baby Blue?"

"Oh, my name is Patton, and this is actually for you and Red- wait you called him 'Ro', right?" Patton handed over the letter.

"Short for Roman," Remus scanned the letter quickly, "got it. We'll be there tonight. See ya Pattycake!" And with that Remus tore out of the store, leaving Patton clutching his hat to his head.

"Wonderful, I think?"

* * *

Patton smiled, helping Virgil stretch out the blanket on top of the hill while Logan fiddled with the telescope. The others had yet to arrive but he was excited for them to meet Roman and Remus.

"So they're brothers? That doesn't bother them?" Virgil asked skeptically.

"Well they aren't soulmates to each other, they both see all of us though," Patton explained for the third time.

"Riiight," Virgil rolled his eyes and grabbed a cookie, "Pat, you're gonna have to stop bringing these. They're way too good. I can't stop."

"Have a second cookie! You've earned it," Patton grinned, grabbing one for himself, "Logan, you sure you don't want any?"

"I assure you, I don't need excess sugar and trans fats in my diet. It's not even finals yet," Logan spoke without looking up from the telescope, "you told them the correct time, right?"

"Virgil was the one who wrote it, ask him," Patton sat down on the blanket, watching the sky turn dark as the sunset behind the trees and city skyline.

Janus came hiking up the hill, talking animatedly with a man surrounded by red who Patton had never seen before. Remus was in tow, dragging a cooler behind them.

"Oh hello everyone, we found Red and Green," Janus grinned. Patton jumped up to help Remus with the cooler and Virgil stole his spot on the blanket, saluting the newcomers.

Logan looked up from the telescope, "Jupiter looks fascinating tonight; you all need to see this."

"Can I take a look?" Roman grinned at Logan, walking towards him.

Logan gulped, cheeks flushing, "uh sure, Roman, right?"

Roman laughed, "don't worry I have that effect on all the gays." 

Patton and Remus set the cooler down and the latter opened it up to grab a beer, closed it, and sat on the lid. Patton grinned and wrapped Remus in an even tighter hug than the man had given him that afternoon. 

Remus looked surprised but quickly scooped Patton onto his lap, "that's quite a grip you've got there, Pat."

Patton giggled and blushed, "you just took me by surprise earlier, Remus. I can give out what I get when it comes to hugs!"

"Is that a challenge, Baby Blue?" Remus smirked, wrapping his arms around Patton's waist.

Patton looked out at his rainbow of soulmates, all together for the first time. It was honestly pretty magical. And he loved that through all their mixed paths, there was a place for him and his bright blue among their vibrant colors.

* * *

Patton felt lighter than air, despite the fact he was covering a co-worker's shift when he was supposed to have the day off. The route was much more residential and a bit easier than his normal trek around the city. And he was going to see his partners that evening after work and was definitely looking forward to it. They'd spent several weeks stargazing as a group and meeting up in duos and trios, but tonight they were all going out for a nice dinner.

"Hey! Thanks, LB!" Patton heard an unfamiliar voice from behind him.

"Did you mean me? I'm just covering the route today," Patton stopped walking and started to turn around to greet the stranger.

"Yeah, LB for light blue. It's nice to finally meet one of y'all."

A look of confusion crossed Patton's face but was replaced with surprise as he saw the man standing at the mailbox.

"Orange???"


End file.
